


I Put a Spell on You

by disneydork



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elsamaren Halloween, F/F, Halloween, I Put A Spell On You, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), crackfic, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneydork/pseuds/disneydork
Summary: The last thing Maren expects from a Halloween party is to be completely entranced by a witch's beautiful voice.Or the Halloween crackfic inspired by my randomly headcannoning Elsa, Anna and Kristoff singing I Put a Spell on You and Maren totally falls for Elsa on the spot.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly this turned into a bigger crackfic than i expected. But i also really wanted to write something for Elsamaren Halloween and most of the ideas i was coming up with fell through completely. When i got a thought about imagining Elsa, Anna and Kristoff dressed as the Sanderson sisters singing I Put a Spell on You [because Hocus Pocus is also the best Halloween movie ever] and imagined Elsa's voice totally putting a spell on Maren, i just decided to hell with it and let whatever happens happen. So for anyone who hasn't seen me update my not-crackfic, between work and craziness and trying to write in general, this is what my supposed 'brain' came up with. It's just a short Halloween crackfic but hopefully you guys still enjoy it!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!

“Another sexy princess. Drink!”

Maren grabbed a small plastic cup off the beverage table and drowned it at the same time as her friend.

Good thing they were only doing shots of soda or else they’d be wasted.

Or, rather Eugene would be wasted.

Despite his build, he had a surprisingly low tolerance level.

Maren, on the other hand, simply wanted to be of sound mind when she evidently got in the car and left the party.

It wasn’t that she had anything against Halloween. She could personally take it or leave it. Sure, scary movies were fun, and she would never turn away little kids in costume asking for candy...as much as she really wanted it for herself. But Halloween was so….

Serious.

People went all out trying to scare everyone else.

They went all out on their costumes.

They either went all out on decorating their homes, practically begging kids to come and ask for candy, or doing absolutely nothing and pretend like they weren’t home so no one would bother them.

Not to mention the damn Hocus Pocus references. What was so great about that movie anyway?

But then again, Ryder was the one who went all out for the holidays. It didn’t matter if it was Halloween, St. Patrick’s Day, Arbor Day, or even Boxing Day.

No, he never really fully got the point; but he had the spirit.

If her brother was going to be all gung-ho about every single holiday, it was only right that Maren be the one to balance him out.

Unfortunately for her, that meant she still could not get out of his parties. She still had to help him decorate. She still had to run out and buy the snacks and drinks - mostly because Ryder could never decide what to get. She still had to come in costume. And she’d still have to get up early in the morning to come over and help him clean up because it would always end up being such a pigsty at the end of the night.

In all fairness, it could have been Maren’s job that literally sucked the fun out of every holiday. That seemed to be the issue with being a security guard - something always needed protecting every damn day. Who knew?

But at least she had her friend and coworker to help her survive the night. Clearly the best way to do that was to take a shot every time they saw a sexy princess costume.

And grab a piece of chocolate every time someone came in in a half-assed costume.

And then a pretzel or potato chip every time they saw a culturally appropriated costume.

Oh it was definitely a good thing they weren’t drinking.

As a sexy Cinderella passed them by, Maren and Eugene grabbed another cup and downed the fizzy beverage.

“Whoa that is some rush! You feeling the rush? I am feeling the rush!” Eugene exclaimed.

That was definitely the caffeine high talking.

Maren smirked. “We can take a break if you want.”

“What? Pffft! No! I am IN this!” He reached his hand up, slightly tilting his pirate hat in the process. “Is the room spinning to you, too?”

“Ok now I know why you take decaf every morning,” she laughed.

“Oh yeah, sure, laugh it up,” Eugene rolled his eyes. “But the next time you get wasted and have to sneak out of someone’s room don’t come calling me cause I’m not gonna answer.”

Maren narrowed her gaze. “That was one time.”

He scoffed. “Try five. In a month.”

Maren puffed her cheeks. Folding her arms, she averted her gaze stubbornly. “Whatever.”

“Ok who’s ready for the costume contest?”

Oh no.

That chipper voice could have only belonged to one person.

Well, two.

But in this case, it was clearly Ryder.

Eugene’s girlfriend Rapunzel would have been the other; except she could actually will her voice to go deeper than his if she wanted to.

Decked out in his over the top dinosaur costume, Ryder threw his arm around sister. She could feel his cheeky smile pressed against her face so hard it actually hurt.

“You guys are gonna love this! There’s sooooooo many awesome ones this year!”

Maren nudged him, causing Ryder to lose his balance and nearly fall over. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Oh c’mon Maren, what’s the matter?” Eugene teased. “Afraid you’re gonna lose the bet?”

Ryder blinked. “Wait, you guys are having a drinking game _and_ a bet?”

Maren groaned. “It’s not a drinking game. It’s soda and candy. That _I_ bought, by the way, so I should be able to use it how I want.”

“Hey, save some for the guests!” Ryder huffed.

“Don’t worry. Unlike you, they’re not gonna go extinct cause of us,” she teased.

“Harsh, Mare. Way harsh,” he commented. “Ugh, do I even wanna know the bet?”

“Ok, listen to this. Check it out. I have come up with the foolproof bet. So foolproof that Maren is _never_ gonna win,” Eugene explained smugly. “Ok, I bet that she is gonna meet someone.”

Ryder let out a laugh. “And you actually took that bet?”

Maren rolled her eyes. “Because it’s not gonna happen. Especially when you hear the second half.”

“Oh no, the second half is what seals the deal,” Eugene folded his arms and gave his friend a smolder. “Because not only are you gonna meet someone, but you are probably gonna get laid by one of these sexy princesses.”

“Oh yeah, sounds about right,” Ryder agreed.

“Ry!” Maren gasped. “You’re on _his_ side??”

“Well your track record does speak for itself,” he shrugged.

“And, by my extremely accurate shot count, there’s at least sixteen sexy princesses here for that to come true and for my dream to become a reality,” Eugene commented.

“I hope you didn’t promise him anything major. Like actually letting him on Yelena’s ranch and letting him ride one of the horses,” Ryder said.

Eugene narrowed his gaze. “Are you making fun of me?”

Maren shook her hands. “Ok, not the point.”

Although she couldn’t help but think it was hilarious how Eugene Fitzherbert, total ladies’ man, charismatic security guard, strategic thinker, and resident egomaniac had a dream of riding a pony.

“The point is, I am not falling for - or getting laid by - a sexy anything,” Maren continued. “Cause once the costume contest is over I’m out of here. Unlike you who can sleep until three with a massive hangover, I actually have work tomorrow.”

“One time! It was one time!” the younger complained.

“Besides, when _I_ win and not only make it through the night but watch as Eugene passes out from his sugar overdose,” she went on.

“Hey!” he yelled in interruption.

“I’m just gonna take my winnings in cash,” Maren finished with a grin.

“You fickle, fickle woman,” Eugene glared.

“Whatever,” Ryder rolled his eyes. “I got a costume contest to go host. Don’t get too wasted ok guys? Oh! And Mare? Let me know when you lose the bet and have to break the news to Yelena that she has to let Eugene ride one of her prized horses. I wanna be there and laugh in your face when she shuts you down.”

“Haha. Hilarious,” Maren commented sarcastically.

Eugene grabbed a cheese puff from one of the bowls and ate it, flipping his hand back and forth in an exaggerated manner to check for cheese residue. “Oh it will be. Face it, Maren. A lot of these women are pretty sexy.”

Maren put her hands on her hips. “I thought we specified, sexy _princess_.”

“Nope, don’t remember that,” he responded quickly.

Maren rolled her eyes. Not that changing the terms of their bet would make a difference. Maren was absolutely determined to see the night through and earn her hundred bucks from Eugene.

“Oh come on Maren, even you have to admit, under a lot of these questionable costumes there probably is a sexy princess,” Eugene nudged her.

Maren rolled her eyes. “Still not gonna work, and still doesn’t count.”

“Oh come on!” he threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Alright everyone!” Ryder announced through his megaphone. “Make way for our costume contest! And speaking of making way, wait till you see our first contestant. He flew all the way from Ababwa…. _Make way! Make way! Make way! For Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa!_ ”

Ryder sang the little ditty as he slid through and the crowd around him formed an empty circle, indeed making way for someone dressed as a very convincing Prince Ali. He even flipped his cape over his shoulder to look cool like the character in the movie and then proceeded to throw some coins - or rather, chocolate gelt.

And that was exactly what Maren meant when she felt annoyed at how some people got too into it.

Eugene, however, couldn’t help but laugh at Ryder’s enthusiasm. “What…? What does he think this is? RuPaul’s Drag Race or something?”

Maren narrowed her gaze.

“Not that...not that _I_ watch it.”

Maren pursed her lips.

“Or...or ever watched it.”

She folded her arms.

“Once. I...I watched it once.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’sallRapunzel.”

“Uh-huh. Sure it is.”

Against her better judgment, Maren returned her gaze to the costume contest. Ryder, of course, was absolutely selling it with his commentary. Some of the partygoers, however, were not as thrilled. Not to mention some of the costumes actually did suck.

Seriously, why did a guy in jeans and a t-shirt assume he could just show up in a horse head and think it was a good costume? Even Maren put more effort into her costume. At least she actually sort of resembled Wonder Woman. Who the hell was that guy even supposed to be?

She rolled her eyes at the costume that followed. She stood corrected - there could be worse costumes. That particular one came in the form of nothing more than an Incredibles t-shirt and a black mask.

Even the person who had a large pillowcase draped over them with holes cut for the eyes had a better costume.

Ok, sure, it was a totally lame ghost.

But at least it was classic.

And, Maren gave it to them; they were feeling it.

The Real Princesses of New Jersey were pretty creative, too. Even if she couldn’t personally imagine Belle having an alcohol addiction.

There was also a small group dressed as some very convincing Vikings…. Or were they ruffians? Ryder wasn’t even so sure when he announced it. But the crowd did enjoy him looking scared enough by their appearances to pee his pants.

If only Maren could announce it wasn’t an exaggeration.

He probably was terrified enough to pee his pants.

“Wow! Those are some convincing costumes!” Eugene grinned, placing his hands on his hips. When one of the ruffian Vikings came close as if to attempt to scare Eugene, he only leaned forward to get a better look. “Hey, is that real blood in your mustache? Hey Maren, take a look at this! I think he used real blood in his mustache!”

“I don’t know you,” Maren deadpanned.

A number of costumes continued on through. Avatars Aang and Korra - they must have gone to Comic Con or something before because they were really convincing; a group of six people dressed as crayons trapped in a cardboard box; Red Riding Hood behind chased by a questionably presented wolf and a granny trying to hit him with a frying pan; and a very classic Batman.

“Ooooh we are in for a real treat tonight, guys!” Ryder announced. “Someone must’ve lit that black flame candle cause the Sanderson sisters are back!”

He leapt out of the way, making room for three witches to step into the center of the crowd. Maren raised an eyebrow curiously. Much like the Avatar costumes, these witches looked very much like they were hand-made. They were absolutely nothing like any other costume Maren had seen that night. Maren was never a fan of Hocus Pocus, but she’d seen enough merchandise to get the gist of it. And, hair aside - although the redhead definitely did look kind of like a nest of bedhead and the blond made up for the lack of dark hair by wearing a crooked witches hat - they actually looked the parts.

“Thank you, Ryder,” the redhead grinned, “for that marvelous introduction!” She eyed her fair-haired companions with a grin before raising her arm dramatically. “I put a spell on you…” She waved her arm to the crowd around her, immediately drawing in everyone’s attention. “And now you’re mine.”

The one in the witch’s hat stepped forward. “It’s been three hundred years, right down to the day.” He glanced at the other two before raising both of his arms. “Now the witches are back!” He took a dramatic pause, clenching his fists before pulling them down and smirked. “And there’s hell to pay.”

He gestured for the final witch to move towards him. And though she didn’t quite seem to own the ‘stage’ as much as her companions, as soon as she opened her mouth everything changed. “I put a spell on you….” She all but whispered those words before her eyes darted back and forth. She seemed to let out a breath before opening her mouth again, this time to sing in a higher note. _“And now you’re mine!”_

Maren’s eyes widened at the sound of the blonde’s voice.

Where….

Where the hell did _that_ come from?

The redhead slid forward, giving the blonde enough time to jerk back into the background. Maren blinked. Wait…. Where did she go…?

 _“That’s right! I put a spell on you,”_ the redhead sang, _“and now you’re gone!”_

The blonds behind her waved, voices joining in harmony to back her up. The man’s seemed to win over the other’s, though whether that was because his voice was deeper or he was more comfortable with the spotlight, Maren had no idea. Couldn’t the woman sing louder?

_“Gone, gone, gone, so long!”_

He lunged forward, pointing to no one particular in the crowd.

_“My whammy fell on you…. And it was strong!”_

That time, the two women joined together, their voices blending even better than the former. It was almost like the two of them had been doing that for years. They had to have known each other somehow. Were they sisters? Friends? Dates?

Please don’t let it be the latter, Maren thought.

_“So strong, so strong, so strong!”_

The blonde woman stepped forward, seeming to grow a bit more comfortable. Either that, or she was getting more into character. She strutted in front of the man, seeming to flick his head with her hand as if to push him out of the way.

Yes, more of that please! Maren thought.

_“Your wretched little lives have all been cursed cause of all the witch’s working.”_

Their voices joined together again, _“We’re the worst! I put a spell on you and now you’re mine!”_

The three of them lined up, proceeding to flick their heads back and forth to look for something. And with each line they seemed to change it up a little. While the blonde kept it simple by simply looking, the redhead beside her was definitely having more fun. She tilted her head, attempted a fish face, and...did she just sneak bunny ears behind the blonde?

_“Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out! We’re not lying.”_

The redhead took center stage again, _“If you don’t believe you better get superstitious. Ask my witches!”_

She pointed to her comrades, who proceeded to lean forward as if to mimic whispering. _“We’re vicious!”_

Their three voices joined together again, though the two blonds seemed to keep theirs lowered as if to give the redhead the lead. That one definitely had to have been the leader of the witches. But how Maren wished it was the other woman; she was so much more intoxicating.

_“I put a spell on you! I put a spell on you! I put a spell on you! I put a spell on you!”_

“Witches!” the redhead announced before she and the blonde joined their voices again in a chant.

_“Ah say into pi, alpha maybe upendi!”_

The man repeated them and gestured to the guests at his right, as if instructing them to follow their lead.

_“Ah say into pi, alpha maybe upendi!”_

The same interaction was repeated though, that time, the man pointed to the partygoers at his left.

_“In comma-coriyama!”_

_“In comma-coriyama!”_

Then, with as little as a “whoo”, the redhead took the blonde’s hand and spun underneath her arm before sliding again, completely entrancing the group.

As if they weren’t already taken in by the performance.

Still, Maren’s eyes remained glued to the blonde.

Why was she not doing more?

Sing, woman, sing!

_“I put a spell on you! And now you’ve gone!”_

The other two voices overlapped once again. This time, however, the man actually got more involved with the crowd than he already was. He went so far as to fist bump some of the guests and wink in Ryder’s direction.

_“Gone, gone, gone, so long!”_

He pointed at Ryder, nearly causing the brunet to fall backwards.

_“My whammy fell on you…”_

His line came out as more of a laugh than anything. But he quickly recovered and turned it into an almost sinister laugh as he backed up.

_“And it was strong!”_

The women raised their hands, repeating _so strong, so strong, so strong_. The man looped behind them and then bent underneath their arms. He stretched his arms out, signaling to the crowd, and then pulled them in. The two women continued to sing backup for him, a disappointment for Maren since she was hoping to hear the taller woman’s voice again.

At least, it looked like she was taller.

She wished she could find a better description for her other than blonde and hot.

_“Your wretched little lives have all been cursed cause of all the witch’s working! We put a spell on you! And now you’re mine!”_

While the blonde remained towards the back, serving as more of a backup for the redhead, the latter snuck up behind the man. With each _watch out_ she moved back and forth between his sides effortlessly as if she were looking for something.

_“Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!”_

With a laugh from the redhead, she twirled under the arm of her partner. He escorted her forward, almost in the form of a slide, before he jazz squared back and performed a similar though simpler method with the blonde. From what Maren could tell he seemed more delicate with her, but they moved so quickly to the tune of the music that she couldn’t quite tell for sure.

“Take it away ladies!” the man encouraged.

With the two women now completely front and center, they snapped their fingers to the beat.

_“Ah say into pi, alpha maybe upendi!”_

With some encouragement from the third, the crowd seemed to repeat the chant. As they did, the women intertwined their own hands together and raised them above their heads. With the second part of the chant, they swung their hips to the tune.

Holy shit that woman could work those hips!

_“In comma-coriyama!”_

The chant was repeated by the crowd.

Then, with a few one-syllable words from the redhead, the crowd repeated her.

_“Hey!”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Hi!”_

_“Hi!”_

_“Say!”_

_“Say!”_

The man took a final stance by the blonde, taking one of her hands and she straightened her posture in one swift movement. He seemed to take a step back from her, as did the redhead, but it didn’t stop her from gesturing to the woman with a wide grin.

“Take it away, Elsa!” she yelled over the crowd.

Elsa.

Her name was Elsa.

Elsa took a breath and closed her eyes, seeming to start in a low key.

_“I put a spell on you….”_

She steadily raised her voice, bringing it higher and higher. She slowly flicked her wrist and raised her arm, as if to move in perfect sync with her tone.

_“And now you’re….”_

With a final breath, she let out a note higher and more beautiful than anything Maren had heard in her life. She barely paid mind to the two performing backup for her, only heightening her already powerful voice. Her eyes were only focused on Elsa.

_“MINE!”_

The crowd erupted into applause once the witch’s final poses were taken.

Maren knew full well the crowd was cheering.

She was right in the middle of it.

She could hear it perfectly.

Yet somehow it was nothing compared to Elsa’s voice.

Holy crap that voice.

I put a spell on you, indeed.

Maren’s eyes hyper focused on Elsa only to fall when she turned and disappeared into the crowd with the other two.

“I’m gonna marry that woman,” she declared to herself.

“Whahahahaha?” Eugene laughed beside her. He leaned forward, “I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Maren blinked.

Wait, what?

Gazing to the corner of her eye she remembered she wasn’t alone.

And that she just made that declaration out loud.

Oh shit.

“MEET!” she practically yelled. “I…. I need to meet her.”

“OH HO HO HO!” Eugene burst out laughing. “I called it! I totally called it! You _did_ meet someone tonight! That horse is as good as mine!”

“Pony ride,” she corrected.

She had enough sanity for that at least.

“Horse! It…. It’s a horse ride!” Eugene yelled.

“Eugene! Eugene! Maren!” The voice of Rapunzel could faintly be heard through the crowd.

Maren turned her head, noticing her push her way politely through a few people to get to them. Her usual short hair was covered in a thick blue wig, as if that were enough to imply to people she was dressed as Mermista. Oh, Maren could still tell who it was, thanks to the shells and color scheme, which were spot on, not to mention the all-important trident in her hand. But Rapunzel’s peppy personality was not meant for a sarcastic mermaid persona at all.

“Sooooo? What’d you guys think? How awesome were some of these costumes?” Rapunzel grinned.

“Oh, so amazing in fact that I think Maren met her future wife,” Eugene rubbed his chin with a proud smolder.

“I…. I did not say that!” Maren lied, face heating up.

Rapunzel’s eyes widened with delight. “You did? Ooooooo who was it?”

“The blondie who ‘put a spell on her’,” Eugene smirked.

“The blonde with the spell…” Rapunzel repeated out loud, thoughtfully.

“Ok, you _really_ don’t need to get involved. It...it’s nothing. Totally completely nothing,” Maren tried.

Suddenly Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “Oh! You must mean my cousin!”

Maren blinked. “Your what now?”

A smile grew even wider across Rapunzel’s face. “Aaaaawwwww you totally have a thing for my cousin!” she cooed.

Well this just got a whole lot more awkward.

Maren was head over heels with a mysterious witch at a Halloween party who happened to be her friend’s girlfriend’s cousin.

Why did that sound so weird?

“Come on! I’ll introduce you!” Rapunzel encouraged. Without giving Maren a chance to protest, she grabbed the brunette’s hand and dragged her across the room. A chuckling Eugene followed.

Maren felt a lump form in her throat.

Oh no oh no oh no!

She was about to be introduced to the most beautiful woman at the party.

With the most beautiful voice.

What the hell was she supposed to do?

This…. This wasn’t an attempt to impress someone. Or even to get laid.

This….

Maren didn’t even know what this was.

She just….

“You guys were SO amazing!”

Rapunzel’s cheerful voice broke Maren out of her trance, causing her to realize they had stopped at one of the folded tables. As soon as she saw Elsa standing across from her, Maren averted her gaze.

God she was even more beautiful up close!

“You really think so?” the redhead asked hopefully. “Cause we spent waaaaaaaay too much time on that routine. I can’t tell you how many tries it took this one to finally be on board.” She lightly nudged Elsa, causing the faintest of giggles to escape her.

“Well I think you guys should definitely win the costume contest. You totally owned that performance,” Rapunzel complimented. “And if the host gives it to someone else then, I’m sorry, but he’s probably a total idiot.”

There was a pause.

Normally Maren would have made a comment.

She would have either agreed that, yes, Ryder was an absolute idiot.

Or, sometimes she’d be nice and defend him. After all, he could be an idiot but he was her idiot brother.

But Maren couldn’t find it in herself to speak.

What if she said something stupid?

What if she didn’t like her?

What if she was in over her head?

What if she was already being stupid?

When Maren didn’t respond she heard Rapunzel’s voice again, which thankfully for the most part drowned out Eugene’s painful laughing. He was enjoying every second of this wasn’t he?

“Oh hey! So you guys are gonna love this! I think I saw someone just start a couple’s limbo contest!”

“A couple what now?” Eugene’s laughing ceased.

“Mhm. Yup. Exactly. A couple’s limbo contest!” Rapunzel nodded.

“That’s not even…” Eugene started, but was quickly cut off by an elbow into his chest. He managed to squeak out a response. “Not even a thing until just this moment.”

“Exactly!” Rapunzel grinned. “So, Anna and Kristoff, you guys _have_ to come with us and try it out! But Elsa, you have to stay here because you’re single and it’s a couple’s thing so obviously you’d have to be in a couple to join us. But you’re not so I guess you’ll just have to stay here and keep my friend Maren company who is also single and can’t join the contest because she is also single. So very, very, _very_ single.”

Wait…

WHAT?

There was some brief murmuring between the others as Rapunzel showed them the way to the so-called limbo contest, leaving Maren alone with Elsa.

Maren quickly glanced to the blonde, only to find her eyes darting to the side again.

Ok…. Ok, she could do this.

So she was standing in a party across from a beautiful witch with a beautiful voice who was apparently single and likely into women or else why would Rapunzel have left them alone.

The fact that she happened to look sexy was pure coincidence.

It was definitely not enough leverage for Eugene to win the bet.

But that wasn’t the point.

Maren had to say something.

Anything!

“I…. I’m so sorry…. A...about…. Her.”

Oh god Elsa’s speaking voice was just as hypnotizing as her singing voice.

And she was actually speaking to Maren.

Who wasn’t even looking her way.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

“It…. It’s fine.” She squeaked out her response before clearing her throat. That didn’t sound very confident at all, did it? “It...it’s fine,” she attempted to speak in her normal tone. “She…. She was kinda doing it to me, too, so…. Yeah.”

There was a pause.

Elsa didn’t seem too keen on meeting Maren’s gaze either. She was either just as nervous or absolutely not interested.

Please let it be the former.

No.

Not the former.

Because that would be bad.

But it would be preferable to the latter.

And it would make Maren feel better for also being nervous.

“I…. I wanted to…. To compliment you, anyway…” Maren confessed. She rubbed the back of her head, trying to gather enough courage to actually say anything in a full sentence. “On…. On the thing. It…. That was…. Absolutely incredible.”

Wow.

Real eloquent, Maren.

“Thank you…” Elsa’s response came softly. “I’m...I’m sorry, I’m not quite the best at….”

“People-ing?” Maren finished.

Elsa’s hand moved over her mouth, stifling a giggle. “Yes…. That.”

No wonder she didn’t sing nearly as much as her counterparts.

Sure, there were some moments where she totally owned it.

That last line?

That last note?

Holy shit.

But she let the others take the lead and served more as backup because she wasn’t used to being around people. Or...maybe she was just more of an introvert.

An introvert with a glorious voice.

“So…. I guess parties aren’t really your thing, huh…?” Maren assumed.

Elsa shook her head. “I...I only came because of Anna. Well...and Rapunzel, I suppose. It…. It was actually Anna’s idea to do a group costume. She and I always do something together. Then she started dating Kristoff so…. I wasn’t even sure….”

Ok, it was definitely nerves.

But that was ok.

Maren felt her own beginning to fade a little.

It helped that she was learning just a little bit about Elsa.

So she and Anna were sisters, it sounded like. And they stuck together so Elsa wouldn’t have to people. And the third witch, Kristoff, was Anna’s boyfriend. That must have explained the difference in his movements with Elsa. If...if Maren had even read that right, that is.

“But it worked out,” Maren observed. “I...I mean...it seems like it did…”

To that, Elsa gave a small smile. “It did.”

“So how’d you make a Sanderson sister work for him? I mean, I thought they were sisters?” Maren wondered.

Elsa pulled in her lips and cupped her hands in front of her figure. “Actually…. I…. I made them.”

Maren’s eyes widened.

So they _were_ handmade!

Elsa could sing _and_ design?

What the hell?

“You made those??” she exclaimed.

Elsa shook her head. “It’s not much…. A few fashion classes, is all.”

“A few?” her eyes widened.

“Ok, ok…. A few years,” Elsa confessed hesitantly. “I…. I recently changed my major.”

Maren’s brows furrowed. “Wait, how come? Because this….” She gestured to Elsa’s costume, “This is incredible.”

“My parents hoped Anna and I would choose something practical. And since they….” She shook her head. “I, I thought I should honor their wish.”

Maren’s face instantly softened. Elsa didn’t need to go into more details for her to understand. “I’m sorry….”

The blonde shook her head. “It’s fine. We’re managing.”

“Hey…. If it means anything coming from me…. I think what you do is amazing. This makes everyone else’s costumes look like pieces of shit. So…. I, I hope you can go back to it sometime,” Maren offered with a shy smile.

She hoped she said the right things. She didn’t want to make things more awkward than they already were.

Or ruin her chances with Elsa after only two whole minutes.

But that was beside the point.

“And….” Oh crap why was she still talking? “And I know if I had a costume like yours, I’d definitely be more into Halloween.”

A blush and smile crossed Elsa’s face. She didn’t respond in any other way, but it was enough for Maren. It was adorable all the same. And, in a way, it kind of relieved Maren that Elsa wasn’t being completely open about everything. What fun would it be if she learned everything about this woman in one night? Maybe she could….

“Oh! Sexy Snow White!”

Seeing Elsa’s red face and a confused look, Maren quickly held up her hands.

“S...sorry! I…. I didn’t mean…. It….”

Oh crap how the hell should she explain it without sounding like a perv?

“It’s…. It’s this game my friend and I were doing tonight. Take a shot of Coke every time we see a sexy princess. There’s…. There’s been a lot of them tonight…” she explained.

Elsa blinked. “Wait…. You were doing that, too?”

Maren’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, ‘too’?”

Elsa tilted her lips and her blush returned. “I…. Kristoff and I made an arrangement. If...if Anna left to be social, he and I would find a corner and see who could spot more costumes like that. Or…. Rather, that was his category. Mine is half-assed costumes.”

She was doing the exact same thing Maren and Eugene were doing before.

Could it get any more perfect?

“My friend and I were taking pieces of chocolate every time we saw one of those!” she laughed. “How many did you find so far?”

“We weren’t at it for very long,” Elsa admitted, “Kristoff counted about six princesses and I’m up to seven.”

“You get anything if you win?” Maren asked curiously.

Elsa shook her head. “We don’t really bet…. Anna, on the other hand, would absolutely. She can be quite competitive.”

“I know that feeling,” Maren chuckled.

“It’s not something Kristoff or I usually do. It’s just…. Something,” Elsa shrugged. “I assume if we do follow through, it would likely be something simple like dinner.”

“Well we can’t have you missing out on a free dinner can we?” Maren joked. “I…. I actually saw a ton of half-assed costumes tonight. I could point you to them. Maybe give you the edge?” She offered her hand hesitantly, unsure if Elsa would actually take it. She was basically asking a woman she just met to follow her blindly through a party and make jokes about other peoples’ costumes. And while it wasn’t quite as serious as getting laid, somehow it felt kind of serious with Elsa. It could have just been Maren’s nerves still talking. Or maybe she absolutely believed her declaration despite knowing nothing about her. If what she thought truly was a possibility…. She just…. She felt like she had to get this right somehow.

“I’d like that,” Elsa admitted softly.

And, by luck of the Halloween gods - or maybe just the Sanderson sisters - Elsa took Maren’s hand.

Even if Maren had absolutely lost the bet she made with Eugene in that moment, Maren didn’t care.

Who was she kidding?

She definitely owed him a pony ride now.

So since she had nothing else left to lose….

“I do have a confession, though…. I never watched Hocus Pocus.”

She bit her tongue, waiting in anticipation for Elsa’s reaction.

Let alone what it would be if she revealed she thought she’d never like it.

“Well….” The blonde seemed to be thinking out loud before finally meeting Maren’s eyes with hers. “Maybe we should change that.”

Maren’s heart raced. Now she understood why Ryder loved Halloween so much. Hell, she may have just been made a fan of it herself. If this really were the night where she met the love of her life, Maren would absolutely go all out with the holiday from now on.

And she was going to start with this year.

After all, there were still two days left. She could make it happen.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
